model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
JVH: Personal History
James Hale and the Retconned Boyfriend James's first year was... interesting, so how it started off was quite ironic. James just simply... didn't exist. If you had asked anyone in the first few weeks of school if they had heard of him, they would have drawn a complete blank. Even his teachers barely noticed if he was in class or not. He was essentially a ghost, again ironic considering what he will go on to do later in his life. Somehow he stumbled upon two other first years and began to talk to them fairly often, Chris Engall and Erik Corren. Chris had some controversial views about muggle borns and to some extent half-bloods, and Erik had almost the same views. It was a twofer. James began to really start getting known about when he put his name in for the House Games duelling event, not expecting to be chosen but... he was. Suddenly all of Gryffindor knew who he was, but not in a good way. He had been picked over two premier duellists in his house, and he barely knew any strong combative spells. Edward Sark put away his disappointment about not being chosen, and began to coach James in duelling. Just for the record, the other first year duellists were Vanessa Morse (Slytherin), Sage McGovern (Hufflepuff), and Noah Brown (Ravenclaw). James, Sage, and Vanessa all agreed not to use Expelliarmus in the duel, because it was apparently too hard of a spell and posed too much of an unfair advantage to one side. Guess what happened in James's very first duel? Vanessa cast Expelliarmus. James was angry, to say the least, and so were many other people (Gryffindors as well as not). James then walked up to her slowly, jammed his wand under her ribs, and flipendo'd her. Nobody really got angry at him, she was the one who broke her word after all. Later on in the year, a shadow monster attacked the school. James was in the thick of it, and many people that were around to see it began to have a voice in their head. James called his Sylvester, mostly because he wanted to normalise the fact that he had a bloody voice in his head. Oh, and then James went out with Erik Corren for a bit. A chapter of his life that I would rather forget, but it is what it is. James just liked him as a friend, thought it was love, denied that it was ever love for the many years following this event. James thought he was gay. Then he thought he wasn't. James Hale and the Disappearing Twin Excuse James broke up with Erik first thing in second year. Didn't see that coming, did you? The bigger event that took place that year was that James's twin brother, Terrance, went missing. The kid just... vanished, and early on in the year as well. James just couldn't stand being stuck at Hogwarts, the place that he's been attacked by a dark shadow creature, had his heart broken, been cursed at, lost duels, and finally lost his brother. He had never really fit in, so it wasn't a huge loss for him. He sent a letter to his dad, and his dad flew over to the UK immediately (flight costs be-damned) and took him back to America, to study in a non-magical school. James Hale and the Forgotten Year James wasn't at Hogwarts at this time, and OOC!James wasn't on the server either... so this was an empty time. He went to Generic Muggle School #4, made a bunch of friends, and was generally the 'popular kid stereotype'. People began making fun of the fact that he would act hard, but have ginger hair, so he dyed it and changed his hairstyle almost immediately. And then started beating people who said that kind of stuff up. They stopped soon after. For the most part, the rest of this year was a good one for James. He had friends, girls who were at least partly interested in him (though he never felt the same about them) and a spot on the football (american) team, which he enjoyed playing. He wasn't a huge standout player, but he was good. Later, this skill would be partly transferred to Quidditch. James Hale and the Holy Shit I'm Coming Back To The Model Basically the same happened here as the previous year. James integrated himself even more in the culture of his school, but he began to become more and more unhappy in his surroundings. The lack of magic was really starting to weigh on him, so he got a flight back to the UK (paid for by his dad, of course) and arranged to stay with some family friends in the UK. He bought a tonne of magic books and read them all, catching up on the subjects that he liked and becoming... not ghastly at the ones that he didn't. Yeah. That was the extent of James's fourth year, technically fifth grade or whatever stupid system Americans use tbh. James Hale and the Wow, I Did Stuff This Year James may or may not have started off his Fifth Year at Hogwarts by meeting a certain Mazarine Hatter and her aligators in Diagon Alley. A lot happened to James in this year, and my OOC mind is a little blurry on the details. It was months ago, after all, and a lot has happened since then. More on that later. After his meeting with Mazarine, James just sort of lay low for a little bit. He realised that the Divination Professor at Hogwarts was his second cousin, or something like that. So that was pretty cool. He started to talk to her and realised that he was part of a large pureblood dynasty... or family, or something of that sort. Around this time he had really started to act on his 'passion' for charms. They were covering Enchanting in that year, and so James began to excel in imbuing objects with charms. This began to escalate, with James starting a long term enchanting project. He began to work on a glove that would be able to manipulate and throw fire, as well as lighting up his surroundings. It was this that he used as his Charms OWL grade, giving him an O in the subject. This was his only O. James went on an adventure at the end of his fifth year. That was a thing. He ventured into the forest with a party of other notable upper years, becoming transfixed with Orwell in particular, with his huge strength, blinding light aesthetic, and big ass sword that he uses to stab TROLLS THROUGH THE HEAD. James isn't going to go that far, but before the end of fifth year he was enchanting a rusty sword that he had found and cleaned up. Other things that happened. James was made a prefect, learned about his affinity with ghosts, met Ariana Havelock and had a big dream adventure with her which took place in the Game of Thrones universe. He met Vanessa Morse again, reconnected with yearmates, met Lucy Brown, took his OWLs, and much more. All in all, an eventful year. James Hale and the Start of His Dark Reign Nowhere near as eventful as this year though. More on that when I get around to writing it. And that time is now. A day later, a few hours after I told myself I'd do it. I cancelled on a friend to write this, so I'd better not miss anything out. So let me tell you a story all about how my narrative got flip-turned upside down by a little thing called soulblade, and another little thing called blade magic. I started off this year with something very different to that, so let's start at the tippity top, shall we? The first thing that James did in sixth year (if I'm remembering it correctly) was to meet and talk more with Mazarine Hatter. She had gone from weird alligator lady to a girl with a flying ship that James had heard about in the Summer holidays. As he was taking a stroll around the black lake, he noticed this ship and boarded it. He had a friendly fight with Maz on the ship in which he used his new enchanted and flaming sword to... interesting effect. The ship then took flight with Maz, James, Sami Lutece, and Pippin Sterling on board. After a series of events that almost sent the large-ish ship into a Hogwarts tower, he disembarked with a positive impression of the slightly nutty pirate fellow sixth year. The next weird and wacky adventure that James went on was... in the black lake, actually. This is a recurring theme, literally, everything happens to James in the black lake this year. James, Emrys Hughes, and Ariana Havelock (James's fellow sixth year, tutor, and friend) came into contact with cursed gold and Emrys dove into a lake. James and Ari followed him in, and were immediately accosted by ghost-like black creatures. James, Ari, and Emrys (after this to be referred as 'the party') fought them off, taking damage in the process. Then two ghosts came out of nowhere and told the group about various mazes that they would have to traverse to escape before disappearing. James was... suspicious, but the party naviaged the tunnels and corridors with fair ease, defeating black shadow ghost things every few minutes before coming to a wall. Which James punched through. He then talked to some cool ghost things, got closure on Terrance's death, and that whole ordeal was over. Wonderful. James then went to Maz's birthday party, which was pretty cool. He then duelled with her around a week later. He had been occasionally training with her, learning how to use his sword. Why he didn't go to the school's resident sword master, Orwell Galilei, for advice... well, who knows, but James prefered to be self taught. This resulted in him being... not the best at fighting with a sword, mainly relying on the shock factor of the flames, and the change from normal blade combat. Also his above average strength and speed, at least to some extent. So, right. The fight. This gets complicated, so forgive me if I miss anything out. James and Maz began to 'argue' on the bulletin board. I can't attest to Maz's intentions with this message, but James didn't mean for it to be confrontational. Well, he did, but not in a 'dislike' kind of way. He challenged her victor mentality, and organised a fight between the two upper years. It was to take place on her wooden ship. Where better for a flaming sword to be used? So they met up. On the wooden ship. A short fight ensued, with James putting on an impressive show considering the fact that he was far less powerful than his opponent. The fight was all in good fun until James broke part of the ship. This... infuriated Maz, and she launched an almighty punch at James. With the prefect being mostly unaware of her strength, he moved into the punch, expecting for it to hurt a little but then to press the advantage. The punch went through his shoulder. Through it. James collapsed to the floor and passed out immediately. Maz did all she could to heal his shoulder, which admittedly was an impressive effort given that she was famously absolute shite at healing spells. But she was so focused on healing James that he ended up having his wand digested by one of her aligators. James was... not very pleased, and as soon as he came back into consciousness he began to verbally abuse his former friend. Lorenzo, the head boy at the time, happened upon the scene and took James to the hospital wing. James was then called into Deputy Head Martin Payson's office. That was a fun scene, which ended with James losing more housepoints than Maz did. Even though she was the one who crippled him. Whatever tbh. This was what led to James purchasing (at great personal expense, essentially taking his dad's savings) a goblin silver sword and dagger that he began to channel magic through. Gone were the days of enchanted swords, here are the days of literally using beam weapons. He also started to do ghost stuff. In the summer holidays he met Isabelle Reyes and went to her birthday. That happened. James Hale and the Year of Literally Everything Happening This may be ongoing, but damn it if I'm not starting to do a writeup now. James's year was really quite uneventful. I promise you, it really was. James planned to knuckle down and get out some research, maybe publish something, maybe get his name out there and properly settle in for his future. He had a few career paths open, and planned on finishing his school year before exploring them. Oh, then he got himself expelled. Yeah, wanna know how that little tidbit of future destroying fact came to be? Read on, noble viewer, and I'll tell you a story about a library. A story about Donut yellow Rolling and Feetlicks Case yeet. I'm gonna hate myself for writing this at 1am, aren't I? Well, the saga began on a quiet day in the library. James was in there to do a little individual research, trusty goblin silver sword at his side as it always was. Felix Casey was also studying in the library as well as a few other students including Adalia Audrey and Isaac Hiltshire. There were some other people as well, but do you really think that I can spare the effort to painstakingly rake through a whole scene and be forced to re-read my midnight rp? Yeah, thought not. James talked to Isaac, basked in the hero worship that the kid sent his way (totally earned, I promise) and then Don walked into the room. Short story made even shorter is that Don was mouthing off, Felix tried to attack him (James nobly held Felix back) and James warned Don. Don ignored that sage advice and James let Felix go. Go, in this case, is another word for exploding Don a few times before running away. For good measure, James threw a sword into Don's chest. Yee haw. He wasn't smart enough to run like Felix did and was caught by Professor Calloway before being immediately sent to Newman's office. He mouthed off to the Headmaster as well and got expelled. The. End. Or is it? James was taken in by Sonya Trucco and is currently (at time of writing) communicating with a few people from Hogwarts. He's still set on his goals of becoming... something, though his dreams were just a little bit cut short by his expulsion. Yee haw.